karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Broughton
Her Grace Lady Margaret Broughton, Duchess of Lorwick, Baroness Clarbury, Headmistress of the Chamber is the current mistress of King Nathaniel, though she is the widow of the current Duke of Lorwick's older brother. General Information 'Age' As of the year 1300, Her Grace is twenty-five years of age. 'Orientation' The Duchess does not believe in any other relationship than that of a man and a woman--anything else, in her mind, is unnatural. 'Religion' Margaret is a devout Gain and is raising her daughter to be the same. 'Nationality' Margaret was born and raised in Wyvrin. 'Citizenship' Wyvrin has always been the Duchess of Lorwick's home. 'Race' She is a human. Physical Description 'Eyes' The Baroness Clarbury possesses hooded eyes that are of a gray hue. 'Body Type' She has a slender, feminine build. 'Hair' Her hair is long and wavy. Its color is slightly lighter than obsidian. 'General Appearance' Margaret is quite pleased with her outward appearance. She considers herself to be beautiful, though she acknowledges that is by no means perfect. Relationships 'Father' Lord Timothy Godfrey the Baron Clarbury--deceased 'Mother' Lady Agnes Godfrey the Dowager Baroness Clarbury 'Siblings' The only sibling Margaret could claim to have is the brother of her late husband. 'Significant Other' Margaret is currently involved with the King of Wyvrin, but she is the widow of the current Duke of Lorwick's older brother. 'Children' Her Grace has a daughter with her late husband. Lady Mary Broughton is four years old. History Born quite late in her parent's marriage, Her Grace Lady Margaret Broughton, Duchess of Lorwick, Baroness Clarbury, Headmistress of the Queen's Chamber was born the only child of Lord Timothy and Lady Agnes Godfrey, the Baron and Baroness Clarbury. As such, she became a Baroness in her own right upon her father's death when she was twenty years old. Margaret's childhood was the mirror image of the childhood any young noble girl would have expected to have. She learned the skills required of her and later became quite proficient at the running of a household, earning the position of Headmistress of the Chamber almost immediately after arriving at Court as a married woman. Her mother also taught her well in the ways of enchanting a man. Lord Clarbury was a very ambitious man, a trait inherited by his daughter, and nearly always sought advancement at Court. It became very clear early on that Margaret was the perfect tool for the family's advancement. At the age of thirteen, Margaret traveled to Court with her father where she met the Duke of Lorwick and his son Robert. His Grace seemed quite taken with the young lady and proposed a marriage between Margaret and Robert. Margaret's father happily agreed. The Baron Clarbury paid what he could of the dowry and the King payed the rest, Margaret's father having been a favorite of the late King. Margaret and Robert were married on Margaret's eighteenth birthday. Officially, the newlyweds lived at the Broughton estate in Lorwick--called Rowanthorn Hall, though they resided mostly at Court. Because Robert spent a lot of time away from Court assisting his father with the King's business, they did not immediately have children. It was not until they had been married for two years that Margaret became pregnant and the occasion was looked upon with much joy. Unfortunately, Robert's father never lived to see the birth of his first grandchild and died shortly before Margaret went to her lying-in. With his death, Robert and Margaret assumed the titles of Duke and Duchess of Lorwick. Just after her twenty-first birthday and her three-year wedding anniversary, Margaret gave birth to a baby-girl. She named her daughter Mary. Six months after Mary's birth, Robert and Margaret's father were given a mission to travel to Desperatorn on official business of the King. There were rumors that her father was to be made the Wyvrin Ambassador in Desperatorn, the previous ambassador having retired. They set sail never to be seen again. The ship they had been on never made it to Desperatorn and it is widely accepted that some ill-fate became the passengers. The Duke of Lorwick and the Baron Clarbury are both assumed to be dead. With their deaths, Margaret assumed two new titles: Dowager Duchess and Baroness In Her Own Right. Distraught, Margaret returned to Court and reassumed her duties as Headmistress of the Chamber. Her duties kept her busy and kept her mind off the tragedy her family had faced. She visited her daughter at Rowanthorn whenever she could. She became the King's mistress six months ago. She does fancy herself in love with him, but she realizes that nothing more than conjugal pleasure can come from their relationship. She hopes that, when the King is through with her, he will protect her honor by finding a new husband for her, as king are wont to do with their former mistresses, or by finding a suitable husband for her daughter, at the very least. Personality Margaret is a very ambitious woman, just as her father was. She enjoys being the center of attention and is very conscious of her appearance. She does know her place in the world and that she could never dare to dream beyond her station, unless something undue should happen to the Queen. Her Grace does not like her mistress, but serves her regardless. She loves her daughter very much. Out of Character Information 'Author' Margaret is played by Evy. 'Playby' Margaret's image is based off of Geneviève Bujold. Category:Characters Category:Wyvrin